Christmas Cracker
by JoJo2604
Summary: New Smithy Stevie story. A short chrismas story. Can love overcome trust? Please review
1. Chapter 1

**Right another new story but this is just a little christmas story as we are nearly in December and it will be ten chapters at the most I think. It is set at Christmas 2011 to start with but by the end will be up to date. It is rated T but will be M in the next chapter as the scenes will become a lot more graphic. Hope you enjoy and please leave me a review. xxx**

* * *

Chapter One

"Come on Moss..." Smithy grinned at the small blonde detective heading towards the table with a pint of larger in her hands "Its Christmas eve... you gunna give us a strip tease...". Callum interupted "Like you havent seen it all before" he smirked between the two officers and Stevie smiled "He has seen as much of my body as you have Sergeant Stone and believe me neither of you will be seeing me naked any time soon". Nate interupted "Are the rumours true?" he asked as she rested down next to Smithy and took a sip of her drink "What romours?" she asked. "That while we are walking the streets of London tomorrow you two are spending Christmas day together?". Stevie smiled "I didnt realise there was romours.." she smiled at Smithy "We are the talk of the station.." he nodded "So it would seem.." he lent accross the table towards Nate "Not that it is any of your buisiness PC Roberts but yes.. we are spending tomorrow together.. where is the sense in two friends spending it apart". She sighed at the slight chuckles from the table "It is possible for a man and a woman to be friends". Callum smiled "I totally aggree... a man and a woman can be just friends.. but there is more to you two". Smithy shook his head "There is nothing between us.. we are good friends.. nothing more". The officers nodded "Corse" Nate smiled "So you not sharing a bed?". Smithy took a long sip of his beer before smiling at her "Not unless she's offering". Stevie laughed "In your dreams maybe Inspector Smith... I am sleeping in the spare bedroom...". Callum smiled "So you havent got no sexy Mrs Santa outfits for him in the morning then?". She grinned "I have one.. but not for Smithys benefit.. he's eyes would pop out" she stuck her tounge out as he shoved her slightly and he smiled round the table "Stevies family all live quite a way away.. my Mum has gone to visit my Aunt in Spain.. we were both alone so we are spending Christmas together... its innocent.. end of disscusion". Callum smiled "You should no better than anybody Smithy... nothing is innocent.." he glanced back round the table "Who is up for a game of pool eh?" and Smithy glanced at Stevie, she had a slight smirk tracing her lips before she took a sip if her beer.

The officers stumbled from the pub and she grinned round the men "Merry Christmas.." and listened to the chorus spoke back to her, before wrapping her arm round Smithys waist "Ready Inspector Smith.." he smiled as he slipped his arm round her shoulder "Come on then Moss... lets get you home". He held her close to his body as they swayed along the streets, their voices full volume singing "All this talk of getting old, It's getting me down my love, Like a cat in a bag, waiting to drown, This time I'm comin' down..." they both burst into drunken giggles as a police car pulled up beside them "Are we a bit tipsy Gov?" Jo smiled as she climbed from the car and glanced between the two as they giggled "I'll have you know sergeant Masters.. I have only had.." he started to count silently on his fingers for a few seconds "One drink". She smiled "Now.. I dont think that is quite true.." Stevie interupted "I will be his character witness... is he going to prison?" she asked drunkenly falling into the car. Jo smiled "Not tonight unfortunatly... but try and get home quietly.. we have had some complaints..". The two nodded as she climbed back into the car and she drove off "Oh.. you are a bad boy Dale". He shook his head "Dont call me that.." he grinned at her and they both in time burst into lyrics once again "And I hope you're thinking of me, As you lay down on your side, Now the drugs don't work, They just make you worse, But I know I'll see your face again".

Arriving back at his house the two fell through the front door and he grinned at her as she sat on his waist her legs either side of his body "Now now DS Moss... you are really giving me the wrong impression". She climbed from his musclar body and staggered into the living room, he followed a few seconds later. He sunk down onto the sofa next to where she had fallen. "So Miss Moss about this Mrs Santa outfit you own... have you brought it with you?". She shook her head "No.. Mr Smith I have not brought it with me.." he sighed "So who's eyes is it reserved for?" he asked leaning a bit closer to her, she could faintly smell the alcohol between them as she lent forward "Now that would be telling". He smiled "Come on.. there must be someone special in Stevie Moss's past who got the privilage to see you in it... why else would you of brought it?". She smiled at him slightly before diverting her eyes "Because Im an idiot". He lifted her eyes to meet his "Now you are just fishing for complimants" she placed her hand to his face "You are a lovely man..." he cut in "Dont change the subject.." she sighed "Fine truth is I dont let men see me in my underwear..." he laughed "In to much if a hurry to get naked eh?". She shook her head "No.. the oppisite actually.. I dont get my kit off infront of anyone.. I buy it and then cant let anyone see me in it" he laughed and noticing her face fall to the floor he grabbed her chin "You're not joking?" he asked softly. She shook her head "I've hardly got a figure to die for". He shook his head in disbelief "And what gave you that idea?". She smiled "Well men go for long legs, huge tits and a tiny bum". He smiled "I think that is very steriotypical opinion you have there DS Moss.." she smiled "And I think you use long words when you are drunk to try and make yourself sound clever". He smiled "Stevie.. you might not have the longest legs but believe me they are sexy.. and your bum is just right and dont even get me started on your..." he paused as his eyes drifted over her cleavage and she grabbed his chin and forced his eyes back to hers "Im insecure... find me a woman thats not". He smiled "No I aggree Stevie... most women are.. infact men are too.. but you are so confident.. I never had you down as fridged". She rose to her feet "Thanks Smithy" he grabbed her wrist "I didnt mean that". She nodded "Yeah you did.. and its true.. I just hate the idea of you thinking about me like that..". He cut in "Have you had sex Stevie?". She nodded "Corse I have... I am thirty three Smithy... just not with many men.. and I have the lights off". He laughed "So you dont let men see you naked?". She sighed "No I dont.. is that so hard to believe?". He shook his head "Not at all... but.. I just.. you are fit.." she laughed and he took hold of her fingers, holding them between his "No.. I mean you are proper fit Stevie... I get hard thinking about you". She shook her head "Stop it Smithy". He smiled "You are a proper nutcase Moss... come on... come here" he pulled on her hands so she moved into his body and he hugged her tight. "You are beautiful... and dont let anyone ever tell you different" he placed a kiss on to her soft cheek and as he pulled back from her she moved into his lips. Her hands shot to his head and she moved onto his lap as his lips gently massaged hers, as she withdrew he smiled at her "I was erm... I was going for a cuddle Moss". She nodded "Yeah.. I know but erm..." she paused "We are drunk... we can blame it on that in the morning". He laughed "Blame what on it?". She rose to her feet and pulled on his hand, he smiled as he rose to his feet "D'you think this is a good idea?" she smiled "Yeah.. leave the regrets for tomorrow" she began her way through his house, heading for his bedroom.

He pushed the bedroom door closed and smiled at her, they were both feeling slightly less drunk now as he stared at her "Are you sure this is what you want Stevie?" he asked softly and she nodded "Yeah Im sure.." he pulled his shirt off and headed over towards the small blonde. He kissed her again for a few seconds before he pulled at the buttons on her top "Can you?" she gestured up to the light and smiled. "Corse.." he walked over and they were thrown into darkness. She felt his hands move instantly into her hair and his lips gently brushed against hers. She pulled at the button on his jeans and smiled as they popped open and she slid her hand inside "Cor you dont hang about Moss" he grinned at her as she slipped her hand over his erection. "Im ready if you are" she unzipped her jeans and let them fall to the floor, sliding her thong off after before sitting down onto the bed "Dont you want some foreplay?" he asked and she smiled "Its over rated... do you want sex Smithy?". He nodded "Yeah... before leaning over her body, he insantly grabbed for her breast but she diverted his hand and he picked up on the hint quite quickly and moved his hands to her hips. as he eased himself inside her. "God you're tight Stevie" he smiled as he pushed a little deeper. She lent into his lips and he thrusted harder into her tiny frame. She moaned out as he continued until a few moments later he found his realese. They layed curled up in the bed, her body hidden by the shirt he had been wearing, he smiled as he kissed the top of her head "I am liking this shy.. insecure side to you". She smiled "Thank you.." he placed his hand under her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his, she could only just make his features out in the darkness of the room. "I never had you down as the blushing type". She smiled "Well I guess there is a lot you dont know about me.." she sat up in the bed and gestured to the door "Do you want me to go in the spare room?". He laughed "No.. what gave you that idea... come here.. go to sleep Stevie". She moved back down onto his chest and for once she felt safe.

Waking to an empty bed the next morning Stevie sighed as she glanced slowly round his bedroom, the walls were painted a pale blue and there was no personal details, only a few shelves with closed books and overturned dusty photo frames. She pushed up in the bed and noticed her clothes gone she sighed as she pulled his shirt closer round her body and headed out onto the landing. She crept down the stairs, she could hear the radio in the kitchen belting out 'I wish it could be christmas every day' she ran her eyes over the huge decorated tree in the living room before continuing down the hall and into the kitchen. "Morning" she spoke causing him to jump and bang his head in the cupboard he was leaning in. "Morning..." he grinned as he rose to his feet, he moved over and placed a gentle kiss to her cheek "Merry Christmas Stevie". She smiled "Merry Christmas Smithy". He moved to the kettle and smiled "You want a coffee?" he asked as he switched it on. She nodded slightly as he gestured to the oven "I have put the turkey on". She nodded once again and he sighed "Listen.. about last night.. it was a mistake.. maybe we should put it down to the alcohol yeah... forget it happened?". She felt her mouth drop open slightly, she couldnt quite believe he had rejected her so quickly. "I erm.. I dont know what to say..." she paused gesturing out into the hall way "I'll erm.. go and get your present".

* * *

**If you like please review or Im not gunna continue **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the people who took the time to review the first chapter, SexySmithy, hollielove0917 and iheartsgtsmith, they really do mean so much. So here is chapter two, I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think. Thanks Jodie xx Now rated M due to sexual scenes so please be warned.**

* * *

Chapter Two

He glanced at her as she rested onto the bed in his spare room, he smiled at her as she finally met his gaze. She held the small box wrapped in red paper out to him and he walked over and knealt down infront of her taking it in his hands, he pulled at the paper and grinned as he opened the blue box to reveal a silver watch. "I noticed you never wear one... so I erm.." she gestured to it "I had it engraved.." he took it out and glanced over the words 'My best friend' and he smiled "Stevie.." she shook her head "Please dont.." he sighed "I dont know what I have done Stevie... I mean I dont get why you ran off like that" she covered her face with her hands and sat thinking for a few seconds before smiling at him "I knew you would knock me back... I just didnt expect you to do it that quickly.." he sighed "It wasnt like that". She rose to her feet and he copied raising to his "I get that Im hardly amazing... and you probably thought last night was pretty crap and Im sorry.. is it ok if I have a shower?" she asked and he looked at her slightly confused "Of corse but we need to talk Stevie". She smiled "I have nothing else to say" she grabbed for her bag and headed from the room and into the bathroom, she clicked the door locked and listened as he descended the stairs before she sunk down against the door. The tears ran slowly down her cheeks, this is why she never got involved with men, when she did she always ended up feeling hurt and betrayed. She remained sat on the floor for several minutes before pushing to her feet and switching the shower on. She washed her hair and her face and felt slightly more human as she stepped from the hot blasts and turned the shower off, wrapping her huge towel round her slim figure. She dug into her bag and pulled out her hairdryer, she dried her hair before straightening it. Applied a tiny amount of make up and pulling on tight grey jeans and a black top before stuffing all her stuff back into her bag and heading out in to the hall, she could hear him down stairs, on the phone to his mum, the tv on in the background. She headed into the spare bedroom and pulled on her black heels before struggling out into the landing and carrying her bags down the stairs. she could hear him still on the phone "Yes its fine Mum.. I wasnt expecting a lot..." he paused "Everyone needs socks" she felt a smirk cover her lips and she glanced at the door, she couldnt just walk out without saying goodbye, despite how used she felt, he still ment the world to her.

She stood in the door way, dropping her bag to the floor, he glanced up and noticing her he smiled slightly "Anyway I need to go Mum.. I will give you a call tomorrow.." he paused as he dragged his eyes over her slim body before focusing on her bag on the floor "Yeah love you too... bye". He hung up and dropped the phone onto the table before gesturing to her bag "Where are you going?" he asked and she smiled slightly "I think its for the best if I go home.." he interuped "Because of last night?". She nodded "Yeah I guess.. I dont want Christmas to be awkward.. so I will see you at work tomorrow" he rose to his feet as she grabbed for her bags "I havent even given you your present" he smiled and she felt her knees weaken as he looked sad. "Ok, well I guess I have five minutes". He moved over to his huge tree and grabbed for a purple bag under it "Im sorry its not wrapped.. Im not good with things like that". She lifted out the small box and opened it to reveal a clear bottle with 'Chanel No5' written on the front "Smithy.." she began glancing up at him. "Its none of that cheap shit Stevie... the woman in the shop said its really popular and she aint met a woman yet that hasnt liked it.." Stevie placed the bag to the table and sprayed a little into the perfume lid and smelt it "Its beautiful Smithy... I dont think I can accept this.." he smiled "Well I have no one else to give it to.. and I wanted to.. spoil you" he lifted the bag back up and held it to her "If you dont like these... the jewller said he could swap them as long as they havent been worn". She took the small box from the bag replacing it with the perfume and placing the bag back to the table. She opened the small black box to reveal a pair of beautiful white gold earings. He smiled as she lifted the hoops from the box "I dont know what to say Smithy". He smiled "You dont like them?" he asked and she grinned up at him "No they are stunning Smithy.. I love them.. its just.." she looked at him feeling slightly confused and he smiled "I need to cheek the turkey... please say you will stay for dinner.. Im not gunna eat it all.. and if you want to leave after... I will give you a lift home.. its gotta beat walking". She nodded "Ok.. I will stay". He smiled "Great... I will stick the kettle on as well..." he headed to the door and smiled back at her "You cant have a christmas morning without a hot chocolate with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles eh?". She glanced over her shoulder at him as he smiled and she nodded "Sounds great" she watched him leave before walking to the large mirror that hung on the wall above his fire place and held the earings against her ears.

She placed the earings back into the box and headed to the sofa, sinking down onto it, she pulled the perfume from the bag and squirted a little to her arm and rubbing it in with the other. She placed the earing box onto the table and fiddled with it. His voice startled her "I can swap them.. if you want.." she shook her head "Its not that Smithy... I just.. how much did they cost you?" she pointed to the two presents resting on the table. "Now.." he smiled as he sunk down next to her placing her hot chocolate infront of her "Do you understand the idea of a present... you give it to..." she interupted "Smithy.." he shrugged his shoulders "Does it matter... its my money.. and I wanted to get you something special". She smiled "I'll get you something else.." he shook his head "No Stevie.. I didnt give you them so you felt you had to get me something more.. I love my watch.." she sighed "But.." he shook his head "No buts.. just drink your hot chocolate". She smiled as she grabbed for the mug "This is impressive" she smiled as she used the spoon resting in the cup to eat some of the cream "I have some hidden talents.." he smiled at her. She nodded "Yeah I figured that out last night". He smirked across at her "It wasnt 'crap' Stevie.. I had a great time" he took a sip of his drink and she smiled "Where is your whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles?" she asked, changing the subject. He smiled "Its a bit fattening for me... Im watching the calories..". She placed her cup to the table infront of her and running her hand through the cream she wiped it onto his cheek, he turned to her and smirked "Im gunna make you regret that". She laughed "Now play nice Smithy". He gripped her wrists pushing her back onto the sofa, he moved one of his hands to the cream and grabbed a small amount before hoovering his hand over her face, he dropped it onto her nose and she giggled. He placed his hand to her face and her laughter came to an end as he stared down into her eyes, he moved down and gently into her lips, kissing her so tenderly. He withdrew a few moments later and stared into her eyes, using his finger to wipe the cream from her nose and into his mouth "Sorry" he smiled as he moved from her, sitting back up on the sofa she sighed "I dont understand Smithy". He wiped the cream from his cheek and smiled "I shouldnt of done that.. Im sorry" she shook her head "I dont mean that... I dont get you.. last night you really wanted to..." she gestured between them "Then you knock me back... and just as things are starting to feel normal you kiss me... I dont get it..". He lent his head back on to the sofa and stared up at the celing. "Stevie.. I thought you wanted me to knock you back.. last night.. you wanted sex.. no intamacy.. no.." he smiled down at her "You didnt even want me touching you..." she diverted her gaze to his wooden floors and he turned to face her slightly "I thought you just wanted a quick one nighter.. no emotions.. no strings". She shook her head "It ment more than that.. but its fine.. we can just be friends.." he gripped her chin and lifted her eyes to his "Do you not get what Im saying?" he asked and she shook her head slightly "Im not saying I dont want to be with you.. I really like you.. I wouldnt have you here.. brought you that stuff if I didnt". She smiled slightly "So you want us to.. maybe go on a date?". He laughed "Yeah I do..." she stared at his eyes as he diverted his gaze "But..." she asked, sensing it was coming. "But.. I dont want a girlfriend Im not allowed to touch.. or see naked" she glanced down and he smiled "I want to show you how special sex can be Stevie... but the only way I can do that is if you let me.." he gestured down to her body "Do things". She smiled "Does it mean that much?" she asked and he nodded "Not so much seeing you but.. I want to touch you.. kiss you.. I dont want to just shag you". She nodded "Ok.." she rose to her feet and he smiled "what?". She gulped "I havent done this before Smithy.. I dont let people touch me.. but if anyone is going to.. I want it to be you.. but if I want you to stop..". He smiled "You wouldnt have to ask twice". She nodded before leading him from the living room.

Once in his bedroom, she pulled his blinds and smiled as the room only darkened slightly "Can you erm... turn round while I get under the covers?" she asked soflty. He smiled "Of corse.." he spun round and listened as she stripped her clothes off and waited for her to say "ok" before he turned back, she had the covers pulled tight and tucked under her arms and he rested down next to her "We dont have to do this.. if you dont want". She nodded "I do.." he grinned "Have you ever had an orgasm?" he asked. She shook her head slightly "I dont think so.. but Im not sure". He smiled "If you had you would of known". She smiled "Then no". He pulled his shirt up and over his head and she briefly wished she had his confidence, but then with a body like his, he had good reason. His tonned muscles, looked even bigger with no clothes covering them, and she noticed a tattoo on his chest and she smiled "I didnt know you had that". He nodded "I got it in the army" was all he replied before lifting the covers so he could slid in next to her. He lent into her lips and kissed her gently. Placing his hand to her face and she relaxed slightly. He moved his hand down onto her neck and she wrapped her arms round his body as he lent over her, his hand moving futher down until he cupped her breast, it felt alien to have someone touching her, but it felt so good as he slowly twisted and squeezed her nipple in his fingers. He pulled his lips from hers "You sure?" he asked once again and she nodded. He placed his lips to her neck and she gulped as her body revelled under his touch, he moved his hand to her other nipple and she moaned in pleasure, he glanced up at her from kissing her neck "You almost sound like you are enjoying it" she grinned at him "Dont stop". He moved his lips back onto her neck and she grinned as he moved down a little futher, she arched her back as he slipped her nipple into his mouth. The sensation like nothing she had ever felt before as he sucked and licked at her. His hand still pulling at her other nipple. She could feel his erection digging into her leg and despite how much she wanted him, she couldnt deny how amazing this was feeling. His hand dropped from her nipple, travelling over her body and her breath hitched as he ran his thumb over her clit. "Smithy.." she panted and he pocked his head out from under the covers "You ok?" he smiled and she nodded her head slightly as he pushed his fingers into her, she moaned out and he stared into her eyes as he controled her whole body with a tiny amount of touch. He moved back under the covers and pressed gentle kisses onto her breasts before moving down over her stomack, kissing her belly button before dropping futher down. He moved his hands and pulled on her knees, opening her and she had guessed what was coming, as he placed slight kissess to the inside of her thighs before moving and placing his tounge to her clit, her body arched into him as she moaned out even louder. He licked and kissed at her all the while pushing his fingers into her, she could feel her body tightening, she was losing control over her senses and she couldnt explain it as her toes curled and her whole body twitched, she screamed out and she felt herself dampen. He appeared from under the covers, his body rested over hers, his erection digging harder into her leg. He smiled and she panted "Wow..". He grinned "You liked it?" he asked softly and she nodded "What do you think?" she paused as he placed a gentle kiss to her lips "I have never ever felt anything like that in my life Smithy..". He grinned "Do you want sex?" he asked "Cause if you have had enough I understand". She grinned "No.. I want to Smithy". He placed his lips to hers and she felt him fiddling with his jeans and he fumbled about until he dropped them and his underwear to the floor, he pulled on her knees once more, pulling them up and then she felt him at her opening and he kissed her lips before slowly pushing into her. She gulped as he filled her before smiling at him, it felt different as he pushed deeper, she wanted every inch of him inside her. She moaned out as he began to thrust harder into her. He kissed her lips, before moving to her shoulder, biting gently as he stilled and she felt his short fast blasts into her body. He turned his lips to hers and smiled "You are really special Stevie Moss". She smiled "I cant believe how different that felt.. it was amazing Smithy.. you are amazing". He pulled from her and moved onto the bed next to her, holding his arm out so she could move into his chest "Ok.. so you gunna let me do it again?" he asked. She smiled up at him "Do you want to do it again?". He smirked "What do you think... but.." he glanced at the clock "I need to go and start doing the veggies... after dinner maybe". She grinned up at him and he gently pressed a kiss to her lips before he grabbed for his jeans, leaving his pants and top still laying on the floor, he lent over her and kissed her gently before gesturing to the door "I'll be downstairs.. take all the time you need to.. recover and maybe next time.. I can show you the meaning of.. mutiple orgasms" he grinned at her before heading through the door.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think, Im not really sure if I like this chapter, or this story in general so any feedback would be great xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who has read and especially those who have reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks again Jodie. xx**

* * *

Chapter Three

He grinned at the small blonde as he walked into his sitting room "You ok?" he asked and she nodded "Yeah.. Im ok.. I think I have recovered". He smirked "And you aint seen nothing yet Moss" he lent gently into her lips, kissing her. "D'you know... I think we can be real special.. me and you.. its the real deal". She grinned up at him "Is that a fact?". He nodded slightly pulling her into his body, her back pushed against his chest as he held her tight "Just so long as you know Moss..." he lent into her ear "I will be seeing you naked". She glanced up at him "Smithy.." he shook his head "Im not starting a row Stevie.. Im just saying.." he paused as she turned back round and he placed a gentle kiss to her head "So why are you the way you are then?". She shifted in the chair slightly to look at him "What do you mean?". He smiled "Why are you so shy... there must be a reason?". She nodded "Yeah there is.." she paused as she turned back round and lent into his chest "I love christmas.. its such a happy time of year" she spoke softly grabbing for the TV remote. "Im assuming you aint gunna tell me?". he asked and she sighed "Does it matter?". He shrugged his shoulders "Not really.. I just thought if we were gunna be a couple... then we should tell each other things". She smiled "Ok fine.. I erm.. after my first time.. I have been a bit timid with men..". He smiled "What happened?" he asked and she rose to her feet "Im gunna make a start on the washing up... it wont do its self" he sighed "Stevie.. oi.." as she walked from the living room. "Oi.." he grabbed her wrist in the hall "Listen.. if you dont want to tell me.. thats fine.. I just want you to know that you can... tell me anything..." he gestured through to the kitchen "So you wanna wash or wipe?" he grinned as he moved past her.

She slowly wiped the plates and trays and saucepans, and she was sure the pile was never going to end, he smiled at her as he washed a glass "You know.. I didnt expect this for christmas.." she interupted "What?" he grinned "You.. I didnt expect you for christmas Stevie..". She smirked slightly "And who says Im yours?". He laughed and she stared at him "What?" she asked and he smiled as he turned and lent on the sink "I know Stevie... that you feel about me... the way I feel about you.. so you are mine". She smiled "Thats a very confident attitude.." he interupted as he turned back to the dishes "So tell me Im wrong" he challanged. She grinned "Im yours" before leaning up and placing a slight kiss to his lips. He grinned at her as she pulled away and she shook her head slightly "What?". He smiled "Nothing..". She laughed "Its something... why are you looking so smug?". He turned back to the washing up and sighed "I just cant believe you dont see how beautiful you are.. you are amazing". She smiled slightly before dropping the tea towel to the kitchen side and walking through the house. He called after her but she ignored him as she made her way up the stairs. He finished washing the cutlery he had in his hand before making his way in search of his new girlfriend.

He stood in the bedroom door way and smiled at where she was sat, her feet tucked under her body on the centre of his bed, the same bed that only a couple of hours ago he had made love to her on. "What have I done?" he asked and she glanced up to make her eyes reach his "Nothing.. you havent done anything Smithy". He sighed as he moved over and rested down next to her "Am I not allowed to tell you that I think you are beautiful?". She smiled "Smithy.. I dont get it... all the women you could have... why me?". He sighed "Because you are you and I kinda like you Moss". She stared at him "But why?". He smiled "Do I really need to spell it out Stevie... you are beautiful.. smart.. really god damn sexy.. even if you dont see it.." he paused as he moved closer "And to top that all off..." he lent gently into her lips "Im crazy about you". She sighed "Im sorry". He shook his head "Dont be..." he pulled her into a hug "Stevie however much reasurrance you need... Im here to give it to you.. I care about you and want to make you happy". She nodded slightly pulling from him "My first time... I had been seeing this boy for about three months.. I was fifteen and he was eighteen.. I decided to take things to the next level". He smiled as she met his eyes "So what happened?" he asked. She sighed "We had been fooling around and I dunno.. I guess I wanted to stop and when I asked... he wouldnt" Smithys face angered slightly "So he raped you?". She shook her head "No.. it wasnt like that I had wanted to move forward.. I seduced him.. and then changed my mind half way through". Smithy nodded "Yeah.. and thats rape". She shook her head "It doesnt matter... anyway after we had sex.. he told me if I told anyone.. everyone would find out I was a tart..." she glanced up at him "I had sex with him a few more times after... until he got bored.. but he made me feel so worthless and..." she paused as she recomposed herself "Ugly.. I never trusted another man". He smiled "You arent a tart and you definatly arent ugly Stevie..." he paused taking her hands into his "Are you ever going to trust me?". She shrugged her shoulders "I have no idea Smithy... I want to but its not that simple". He smiled "So where do we go from here.. are you ending things already?" he asked, his voice clearly annoyed at them not even lasting a day. She shook her head "No.. Im not Smithy.. I want to be in a normal relationship... to make things work.. with you... I mean if thats what you want.. if you can cope with me... I mean the way I am". He sighed "Stevie.. I wouldnt care if you had two heads.. I would still want to be with you.. I love you" he smiled as her eyes caught his and he nodded slightly "Im in love with you". A smile traced her lips "Really?". He nodded "Yeah.. really.. and I always have been.. I think about you all the time.. and to be perfectly honest I think I love you more.. now I know you arent Miss Confident and able to wrap everyone round your little finger..." he paused as he smiled at her "Although you certainly have me round it". She grinned "I love you too".

The rest of the day drifted past and the two spent it sitting on the sofa watching christmas films. She snuggled futher into his chest and he glanced at the clock before kissing the top of her head "I think we should hit the sack Stevie... we have work tomorrow". She glanced up at him "What are we going to do about work?". He smiled "I dunno... we can go in there and tell everyone we are together..." she interupted "And deal with the digs.. I have to work with Max Carter". He smiled "Ok.. we can keep it quiet then... at least until you are happy for people to know about us". She smiled "Thank you.." he gestured to the stairs "I am going to go up.. you can stay up for a bit if you want.. night Stevie" he kissed her lips before moving from behind her and heading out into the hall and up the stairs. Stevie sat on the sofa for a little longer, trying on the earings Smithy had given her and a little perfume, when she made her way upstairs Smithy was layed accross the bed and she smiled, his legs dangled from the edge and the covers were spralled on the floor. He had on tight black shorts as he layed on his stomack. She sighed before heading back through the house, down the stairs and grabbed her bag before heading out the front door and making her way down the road to walk the short journey to her home.

Arriving at work the next day Stevie made her way straight up to CID, she was going to do her best to avoid Smithy, he had already left her three answer phone messages and two texts and it wasnt even nine yet. In all honesty she didnt really know why she had ran out on him, nerves, fear and maybe even a little regret, but what she did know was when he caught up with her it wasnt going to be pretty. "Stevie..." Mickey called from the door and her head shot up, her soft blonde curls that framed her face bouncing round, her usual grin plastered accross her face, that was until she saw the man stood next to him "There has been a serious assult on Malton Avenue... if you fancy it?" Mickey asked, moving slightly so Smithy could make his way into the room futher, she stared at him as he glanced briefly at her before he stalked into Neils office "Oi Moss... is that a yes?" Mickey stressed and she nodded slightly "Yeah.. erm.. give me five minutes.. I will meet you out the front". She sat in her seat waiting about ten minutes and when Smithy left the small office and didnt even give her a second glance as he left CID. She rose to her feet and headed out after him, he was already no where in sight and she could feel her heart shattering as she glanced down the corridors in search of her Inspector. "Oi.. I have been waiting ages for you.. you coming or what?" Mickey stressed and she smiled slightly "Yeah.. lets go".

Callum banged on the Inspectors office door before marching in "I need the go ahead on a raid Smithy". He nodded slightly before turning back to his computer screen "Take it to Neil". Callum smiled "Good christmas?" he asked. Smithy glared up at him "Why wouldnt it be?" he asked and Callum shrugged his shoulders "I wasnt suggesting anything Gov... just you and Stevie are both in bad moods.." Smithy glanced up at him once again "She can get on with it.. I have given up trying to understand her". Callum pushed the door closed and headed towards the desk "What did you do?" he shook his head "Why do you assume it was me?". Callum smiled "Cause if it was her... you would of had it out with her". Smithy sighed "We slept together... and I guess it ment more to me than it did her". Callum smiled "I guess thats what you get when you punch above your weight..." Smithy cut in "Thats got nothing to do with it Stone.. she is just messed up.. why dont you do one". Callum smiled "Im gone.. its just" he paused as he pulled the door open "I always thought you and Stevie were at it.. and if you want more.. why not give it a go.. she might just surprise you".

Stevie had attended the assult but couldnt concentrate, she had Smithy constantly on her mind and all she wanted to do was tell him how sorry she was that she had ran out on him and how much she really did care for him. Her and Mickey had returned to the station after speaking to the victim and knowing there wasnt much else she could do she headed down towards the Inspectors office. She knocked lightly but jumped at the voice behind her. "He has gone home early.. part timer eh?". She nodded "Ok.. cheers Callum". She turned away and he smirked "I hear he pulled his very own Christmas Cracker" he dragged his eyes up her slim figure and she shudded at the thought of being station gossip. "What has he said?". Callum smiled "Nothing much.." he smiled before heading into his office oppisite. Stevie sighed as the tears began to fill her eyes and she turned and made her way back up to CID. She sat at her desk for all of ten minutes before she decided she had to have it out with Smithy, there was no way he would get away with making a fool out of her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review this and any of my other storys. Hope you enjoy and please leave me a **

* * *

Chapter Four

"Stevie.." he smiled as he pulled the front door open, stood in only a pair of black jeans and a grey vest she struggled to meet his gaze at first, until she remembered why she was there. "Who the hell do you think you are?" she stressed "Wha.." she cut in "You had no right to say anything to Callum.. I have felt guilty all day and came to make things up to you.. to find out you had turned me into station gossip..." he tried to speak but she cut him off "Have something special you said.." she cut him off as he tried to interupt "Yeah fucking right... you are just like every other man in the world.." he smiled "If you let me.." she cut in "I bet the two of you had a good laugh at me eh... telling him what Im like.. how you managed to convince me... make me look like a complete idiot" she shouted before turning away "Well fuck you Dale" she stressed as she made her way down the stone steps that lead up to his house. "Oi" he shouted as he flicked his front door onto the latch and jogged down the steps in only his socks to her side, he grabbed her wrist "Get off.." she stressed "Well shut up and fucking listen to me then" he began as she glared at him "I spoke to Callum yes... but not to poke fun at you.." he paused as she diverted her gaze "Im actually quite insulted that you think I would do that to you.. I told him I was upset because I finaly thought we were getting somewhere and you ran out on me.. and I dunno.." he smiled at her slightly "I dunno why I told him.. I spose I just wanted someone to talk to.. and I am sorry if I am such a monster Stevie.. but Im not made of Stone.. and I care about you and I was hurt and confused". She smiled up at him "I hurt you?" she asked. He nodded slightly "You dont have to look so happy about it..." he sighed as he took hold of her hand "After yesterday I really thought we were getting some where.. that we were going to go on a few dates.. have a bit of fun.. and settle down" he glanced down "If that wasnt what you wanted you should of said from the start". She smiled "It is". He glanced up at her "What?". She nodded "It is what I want Smithy... I didnt walk out because it wasnt.. I left because I was frightened... and you intimidate me Smithy.. I guess I thought.. I dunno that you would wake up this morning having seen sense.. and chuck me out". He laughed "I want you more than I have ever wanted anybody in my life.. you are the best thing that has ever happened to me". She nodded slightly "So if I want you... and you want me.." she paused as she stepped into his body futher "Maybe we should go inside". He nodded "Yeah before my bloody toes fall off" he grinned gesturing to his feet as he hoped from one foot to the other.

Back inside his house he pushed the door closed and smiled at the small blonde "You want a drink.. I can make a tea or coffee or whatever you want?". She grinned "Hot chocolate?". He smiled as he gestured into the living room "Corse.. make yourself at home.. I will be back" he made his way through to the kitchen and she headed into the living room and over towards his sofa. She stared at the Tv as Top Gear was paused and she lifted the sky remote into her hand and began to flick through the other channels. "Ah now we are gunna have to work on this.." he smiled as he sunk down next to her, placing her drink to the coffee table infront of them "I am in charge of the TV.." she turned and smiled to him "Dale Smith you really need to learn to share your toys" she pulled the remote back as he grabbed for it. "Stevie..." he laughed as he grabbed once again, she fell back againt the sofa and he lent into her lips, kissing her gently at first until they relaxed into it. She dropped the remote to the floor as her arms wrapped round his shoulders and his gripped onto her hips. His tounge slowly massaged hers and the two were getting more and more lost in each other until she pulled back from him "Shall we.." she gestured to the door and he smiled "Im happy here.." he dropped his lips back down to hers before moving onto her neck. "Smithy..." she panted after a few more moments "Please.. lets go to the bedroom" she smiled and he nodded slightly "If thats what you want" he grinned before he pushed to his feet and pulled her up in one swift movement and led her towards his bedroom.

A few days past and the news of their relationship had spread like wildfire despite her best attempts to keep it quiet. She wasnt sure now why she had been so worried, everyone was being so nice and congratulating her, making her feel special and telling her what a lovely man Smithy was but then to be perfectly honest she already knew that. Feeling his hands wrap round her slim body as she stood at the coffee machine she smiled "I am working Inspector Smith" she smiled. He lent gently into her ear "And Im Brad Pitt..." he paused as she turned to him "You dont know the meaning of the word" he lent into her lips and placed a gentle kiss, the two jumped apart and the voice behind them "Sorry Gov.." he turned back to face Ben and she turned back to the two men. "I wondered if you were putting in for the party tomorrow night?" he asked and Smithy nodded as he dug into his pocket slightly "'Ere, twenty do ya?" he asked and Ben nodded "Thanks Gov". He turned back to Stevie "Its New years eve tomorrow Stevie.. and I want you to come to the party with me.." he gestured to where Ben had walked to as he spoke and she smiled "I dunno.. maybe.." she smiled as she took a sip of her drink. He moved forward and gently kissed her shoulder "Now.. I know you want to boggie the night away.. so get dressed up.. let me take you out and spoil you..." he placed a quick kiss to her lips "And when we get home we can work on getting you naked again" he smiled. In the last week, she had managed to let him see her with only a towel on, which was a big step in her eyes and he knew that. She smiled "Ok.. you have your self a deal Mr Smith... now bugger off so I can drink me coffee in peace". He grinned "Yes Boss" he kissed her once more as he turned away he flashed her a quick smile before walking into his office.

Arriving at Stevies flat about seven thirty he grinned as she pulled the door open in only a towel "You wearing that to the party DS Moss?" he smiled before leaning gently down into her lips. "What do you reckon Inspector Smith". She led him into her living room and smiled "I will be back in five minutes.. make yourself at home Smithy". She disapeared from sight and he made his way slowly round her living room, lifting photos from shelves, looking at her laughing at the camera, with all the confidence in the world, in many surronded by men, that he didnt know, some with a young blonde woman who looked similar to Stevie, who he asumed was her sister. A few with him and other colleagues from Sunhill. Although it wasnt the first time he had been to her flat, it was the first time he had a chance to have a look around. "Having a good nose" she smiled from the door way and he spun to face her "Im sorry.. I er..." he waved the photo before placing it back to the shelf. She moved to the photo and lifted it into her hand "You have nothing to worry about..." she smiled placing it back, the photo was her with three men, two of which had their arms wrapped round her body. "Im not" he replied and she smiled up at him and he suddenley noticed how beautiful she looked, with a cream top and black jeans, high black shoes and a wrap round her shoulders, he lent in and placed a gentle kiss to her cheek "You look beautiful Stevie". She smiled "Thank you". He gestured to the door "You ready?" she smiled "Yep.." noticing him glance over the photo again as she turned to the door she sighed and lifted it into her hand "Smithy.. you said.." he interupted "I know.. but you make out you are so shy yet... you are surronded by all these men.. and you are always so confident". She smiled slightly "These are my cousins" she pointed to another "My brother-in-law and this one.." she pointed to another "I went to school with him.. he is married with kids.." she placed the photo back to the shelf "And here was me thinking I was the insecure one". He sighed "Im not insecure Stevie.. I just.. I like you a lot and.. I dont want to compete". She laughed "Smithy its a competion you would win hands down... now are we going to this party or do you want to know the ins and outs of my whole life?" she asked and he moved gently into her lips "Yeah.. I do.. but I have the rest of my life to learn about you".

Arriving at the party Smithy shook a few of the normaly uniformed officers hands, speaking to most the people they past, she was surprised when she realised she didnt know everyone, Sunhill was quite a close group of people and she only reconised the usual suspects and no one from CID was any where in sight, all except Mickey who was propping up the bar. Smithy smiled down at her as he led her to the bar "You ok?" he asked and she nodded "I dont know hardly anyone.." he nodded "Unfortuntly.. the party is joint with Barton Street.. and its uniform only.." she gestured to Mickey "But..". Smithy interupted "Yeah I know... I dont think Mickey has ever turned down a free bar.. he has gate crashed". She smiled as she pushed up into his lips and placed a gentle kiss "Well thats lucky for you.. cause I can go and help him drink his body weight in beer while you snob it up with the other top brass.." she took the beer he was holding in his hand and he placed his hand gently to her cheek "I think the world of you.. you know that dont you.." he kissed her lips gently and as he pulled away he smiled "And even if you dont see it Stevie.. you are proper special". She smiled at him moving onto her tip toes and up into his body, leveling her mouth with his ear, she whispeared "I really want to make us work Smithy" before pulling away and heading over to where Mickey sat alone.

He headed over to her and lent over her shoulder, it was 11.45 and he was determined to get the small blonde alone before the clock hit 12 and they were officaly in next year. "Come on.." he stressed as he placed his hand round her arm and pulled her from the barstool she had been sat on for the last few hours. "Oi.." she shouted and he turned back to glare at her "Mickey has just got me another pint..." he nodded as he moved towards her "Well maybe you should go home with him tonight then as he is obviously better company than me" he smiled to Mickey who sat with his head on the bar before turning and walking away, she watched him disapear before mumbling a sorry to Mickey who didnt even acknowledge her before grabbing her handbag and making her way out of the bar. She glanced down the road and noticing he wasnt any where in sight, she turned to head back in to the pub, deciding to call a taxi and head to Smithys, she saw him sat on a bench that sat at the far end of the pub car park. She headed over and he glanced up at her "I erm.. I didnt realise I had upset you Smithy" she smiled and his eyes fell back to the ground "I thought you would rather be left to it... to talk to your friends..". He smiled "Yeah.. so I can tell them that I have a beautiful girlfriend who would rather sit with the bloke that werent even invited than me..". She took his hands and moved into him slightly standing inbetween his legs "It wasnt like that and you know it Smithy... I thought you wanted me to..." she paused waving her arms at the pub "I didnt even want to come tonight.. its New years eve.. I wanted to be at home.. with you.." she smiled "You know". He sighed "You have spent the whole night ignoring me.. twice I came to offer to buy you a drink and you said no... and I even asked you if you wanted to dance Stevie". She sighed as she knelt down between her legs so he had no choice but to meet her eyes "I said no to the drinks cause I had just got some.. and I knew you didnt want to dance Smithy.. its hardly your thing.." he interupted "But I wanted to show you I would do anything for you.. I wanted to show you how much I love you.." he paused as he realised what he said and rose instantly to his feet "Go and enjoy the rest of the party.. Im going home". She grabbed his wrist "I want to come with you". He sighed "Stevie.. its fine.. I get we are different". She smiled slightly "I want to spend time with you.." she heard the countdown begin "Ten.. nine.. eight.." came from in the pub "I want to spend new years with you.." she smiled "Please... I want to kiss the man I love at midnight?" he smiled slightly "You love me too?" he asked and she nodded "Of corse... I thought you already knew that" she moved into his body as the countdown ended and the cheering from in the pub began. "I love you Dale Smith" he grinned "I love you too Stevie" he lent down and into her soft lips placing a longing kiss "Happy new year".


	5. Chapter 5

**Big thnks for all the reviews so far. Only two more chapters after this one to go, so hoping to have it finished by just after xmas. Although this chapter moves away from the christmas story line it will be back to it in the next I promise. Anyway please leave me a review. Thanks Jodie xx**

* * *

Chapter Five

Four months had passed and Stevie and Smithys relationship was moving forward at a slow rate, but they were both happy with the way the relationship was going. He rested down in his office and began to type away at his computer, he had been there only a few minutes when the knock sounded the room. He glanced up at the open door and grinned "Its unlike you to knock DS Moss..." she grinned "Well Im very rarely here for work purposes". He smirked "So you are after something?". She moved into the room and pushed the door closed and walked over towards the desk and pushed up onto it sitting infront of him "I need some uniform... to.." her voice hitched as he placed his hand to her leg "Smithy.." she smiled and he nodded "Carry on". She watched as he ran his hand futher and futher up the inside of her thigh. "Im.. I have a raid.. its on the.." she smiled as he unbuttoned her jeans "Smithy" she grabbed his wrist "Not here". He smiled "Why?". She sighed "You know why Smithy... I cant.. Im happy when we are at home in bed..." he interupted "In a pitch black room" she diverted her eyes "Im sorry Smithy... I am really trying.. I want us to be able to...". He interupted "Go and see Stone.. he will give you some officers". She sighed "I dont want to upset you... Im sorry.. eventually I will..." he cut in "I have work to do DS Moss". She nodded slightly "Ok.. I will see you later... can I still come over tonight?" she asked as she pulled the office door open. "Yeah.. you can but there is a footy match on.." she nodded slightly "Ok.. I will erm.. I'll pop round about eight". She pulled the door closed before crossing over to the sergeants office and knocked lightly "DS Moss.. what do I owe the pleasure?" Callum smiled. "Im after some officers..." Callum smiled "And Smithy cant sort you out?". She laughed slightly and a smirk covered his face "You know what I mean Stevie?". She shook her head "No.. he doesnt want to help me today". He nodded "Nate and Rodger are twiddling their thumbs in the canteen... drag them out for the ride". She nodded and headed out the door "Stevie.." she moved back into the office and smiled "Shut the door" she pushed it closed and smiled at him "Is everything ok?". She smiled slightly "Corse" he sighed "He is just in a mood... you know what Smithy is like". She nodded "Do you trust him?". Callum laughed "Im not the one sleeping with him..." she sighed "He talks about me?" she asked jumping to the conclusion. "Unfortunatly not.." he smiled "And believe me its not through a lack of Nate trying to get all the dirty little secrets". She smiled "Thanks Callum" she headed to the door and he smiled "So.." she turned back to him "Do you trust him?" she glanced out of the office window and through to where Smithy sat "Yeah... yeah I do".

She had completed her raid, made the arrests, finished the interviews and her paperwork which was a new record for her, but she was determined to get out of work early and home and ready to see Smithy. She had a long hot bath and spent ages infront of the mirror deciding on the best clothes to wear. She had settled on her white jeans, a black smocky top before adding a touch of make up and heading out the door, she climbed into the car and drove to his house. She sat outside for a few minutes staring up at the living room window. She could see his TV on the wall, the football was on and she sighed, so much for her plan, she locked her car and began to fiddle with her keys, sliding the one for his front door into the lock and making her way into his house, she moved straight into the living room and smiled at him as he perched on the edge of the sofa, glued to the game. "Hi.." she smiled to which he grunted, she moved over and rested down next to him "I brought some wine.. I thought we.." he interupted "Im watching the game Stevie". She nodded slightly before heading over to window, glancing out at her car before pulling the curtains and making her way out into the hall. He heard her go up the stairs it wasnt that he was angry with her, he was more angry with himself, she needed him to be gentle and give her time and he hated that he tried to rush her. He thought for a few minutes about following her, but deciding he couldnt handle a row he turned the football up and his attention back to the game.

He was wrapped up in the game when she came back down the stairs, he didnt even notice her walk into the living room and over to where he stood, she smiled "Are you going to give me the time of day yet?". He shook his head keeping his focus on the game "No" was all he replied, he hadnt ment to sound so cold, but he couldnt bare to look at her. She seemed so sad, even just her voice. "You wont want to come to bed then?" she asked and he sighed as he rested back onto the sofa, still not letting his gaze move from the TV. "Why.. so you can hide under the covers from me again?". She smiled "No.." she dropped something which finally caught his gaze and his mouth hit the floor as he eyed her curvy figure and the towel resting on the floor. She gulped nerves taking over her entire body as she stood infront of him completly naked. He didnt speak, he just stood staring at her, his eyes moving up and down and she could feel her knees weaken "Are you going to say something... or is the football still more important?" she asked, trying to sound as confident as possible. "I can watch the highlights later on" he pulled on her arm, pulling her towards him and he placed a gentle kiss just above her belly button. "I dont get it" he grinned as he gently rubed his fingers along her spine, rising to his feet "You are exactly like I imagined... stunning.. you have no reason to be so shy". She shrugged her shoulders "Well I guess.." she glanced at her figure taking a deep breath "Im getting more confident". He took her hand and headed to the door and she pulled from his grip "Where are we going?". He smiled gesturing to the stairs "I thought you wanted to go to bed..." she shook her head "I want..." she gestured to the sofa and a grin smoothered his face "Here" she smiled and he moved into her body, pushing his lips onto hers, letting his fingers run through her soft blonde hair. He sunk down onto the sofa, pulling his top up and over his head before pulling her on top of him. He ran his hands up her thighs and she moaned out as he slipped his fingers inside her, she tilted her neck to give him access to her breasts which he took full advantage of, moving his mouth over them. He smiled up at her as she fiddled with his jeans "Miss Moss.. I didnt know you had it in you" he grinned as she slipped her hand into his underwear. He layed his head back onto the sofa as she kissed his chest and played with his erection, he was in pure ecsatcy, although he had always loved sex with her, it had always been a quick fumble and although she had got better, it was all over within twenty minutes, but now she was spending time kissing him and touching him, he was having trouble containing himself.

Her nerves were still very much in the front of her mind, but as she slowly moved her lips up and down his chest, rubbing his erection, feeling his fingers deep inside of her. "You are amazing" he panted and she pulled from him, moving onto the sofa and pulling him ontop of her, he had her trapped underneath his body and despite the fact he could see every little inch of her curvy figure she was so turned on as he lent down and kissed her lips. His hands were pulling at her breasts as he pulled back and stared down at her "You.." he laughed "Are the most beautiful woman". She smiled as he took his time kissing every inch of her body, nibbling and licking at her as he moved his tounge between her legs, pushing deep between her legs. "Smithy Smi..." she panted as he moved his tounge faster and faster against her clit, until she screamed into an orgasm, she couldnt control herself. He smiled as he moved up and kissed her lips "Do you want to?" he gestured down at his erection that was throbbing through his jeans and she smiled "Yeah.. get him out big boy" he rose his eyebrows at her as he slipped out of his clothes "Big boy?" he questioned "I love you more everyday Stevie Moss". He pushed into her and she lent out a moan as she panted "I... love.. you.. too Smithy". He thrusted deep into her until he stilled and she felt the warm liquid shot through her body. He had his chin rested onto her shoulder, he moved his lips to her ear and whispeared "Stevie.. I want to spend the rest of my life doing everything I can to make you happy..." she reached round and pulled a blanket off the sofa over there naked bodies and as he slid out of her he grinned "Marry me?". She stared at him "Are you serious?". He nodded "More than serious.. I love you.. we are perfect for each other... we should be together forever". She nodded "I know.. but marrige is a big step.." he smiled "Seeing you naked was a big step..." she nodded "Ok". He smiled "Ok.. is that a yes?". She laughed "Yes its a yes" he lent into her lips and grinned at her as he pulled away "I will get you a ring.. the biggest diamond you can imagine Moss". She shook her head "No.. I dont want.." he shook his head as he pulled her into his arms "You are getting the best" he grinned as she moved into his body, laying her back against his chest, he lifted the covers and glanced down at her naked body "Now I have seen it once Stevie.. that sexy little body of yours is all Im gunna think about... I will spend every second of my life I can getting you naked" she grinned up at him "Is that a promise Inspector Smith?". He nodded "You can bet your life on it".

A few weeks had passed and Stevie couldnt help but be happy, her life was finally exactly where she wanted it to be, she had an amazing man, a great job and her future mapped out, Smithy had surprised her a few days prievious by producing the most stunning ring she had ever seen and she couldnt help but be over the moon about the whole situation. She had been feeling a little under the weather and had taken the day off work. She had been sat on the sofa watching Jeremy kyle when she felt her stomack doing back flips, she rose to her feet and rushed up the stairs and into the bathroom. It was then it dawned on her, she knew what was wrong and all she needed was conformation. She headed out the door and was only gone ten minutes before she returned with the test. She sat on the edge of the bath, too scared to look at the test. Eventually plucking up the courage she sighed at the result. "Hey.." he smiled as he glanced up at her in the door way of his office "I thought you had taken the day off?". She nodded "I had Smithy.. but I have a little present for you". He grinned "Really.. that sounds intreaging?" She moved over to the desk and placed the test to the desk, watching his eyes widen before he smiled up at her "Pregnant... you are pregnant?".

They attended a scan a few days later to find Stevie was three months pregnant and due on Christmas eve. Smithy was excited and spent lots of time talking about the best christmas present he was ever going to recieve. He had just rested down next to her at the pub after a tough shift, he lent gently into her lips and smiled as she pulled away "Smithy... I have been doing a lot of thinking... and I want to go private..." he smiled at her "Its a bit late for that... most people know about us.. and if they dont.. that growing little bump of yours will give it away a little". She smirked "I ment I want to have a c-section I hate the idea of a load of people down there..." he interupted "Its not like they are there to get an eyefull Stevie.. like me.." he rose his eyebrows as a smile traced her lips "There doing there jobs". She sighed "Smithy... I dont want a load of people gawping at me". He laughed and she slapped his arm "Dont laugh at me Smithy". He sighed as he lent into her lips "Moss you have got to get over this thing with people seeing you naked.." he noticed her eyes fall to the floor and she lifted them back to face him "Stevie.. you are beautiful.. I cant promise it will be when you give birth..." she interupted "I dont want to give birth...". He smiled "You should of thought about that before you got yourself knocked up". She glared at him "It was you who knocked me up Dale and it will only cost five grand if I have it done in St Hughes". He laughed "Five grand Stevie... I dont have that kinda money". She sighed "Can we at least talk about it?". He shook his head "No.." he smiled at her "Im not parting with that sort of money cause you dont want a few doctors to see you naked". She nodded "Fine" before taking a sip of her orange juice looking away from him "Dont.." he watched her as she looked any where but at him "Dont ignore me Stevie.. if we did this... it would be five grand less to spend on the baby". She nodded once again "Fine" she took another sip of her drink and he smiled "Does it mean that much to you Stevie?". She sighed "I just.. I want to enjoy the moments my baby comes into the world.. and I wont if Im laying there with no clothes on". He nodded "Ok.. fine.. we can look into it".


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, this may well be the last chapter, I havent decided yet if I am gunna add one more. Anyway, hope you enjoy, please leave me a review and I hope you all had a great christmas :-) xxx**

* * *

Chapter Six

"What are you doing here?" Smithy asked as he lent over her shoulder at the coffee machine, placing his hand gently onto her huge bump "Im here to catch up with a few people, Im bored at home and it is christmas day Smithy.. I wanted to see you". He sighed as she turned to face him "You are having the baby next week Stevie... you are ment to be taking things easy..." she smiled "I know..." she lent up and placed a kiss to his lips "And I am... I will see you in a bit" he watched as she walked to the stairs leading to CID and smiled "Your waddling DS Moss..." she turned back and smiled "And your staring Inspector Smith... go and do your work". Things had got better and better for the pair, their relationship going from strength to strength and now she was nearly nine months pregnant and having just celebrated their one year anniversary on christmas eve, she couldnt be happier, she felt more and more comfatable by the day with him. They had booked for her to have a c-section on December 29th and they were both so excited about meeting the baby. He had just headed into his office and rested into his chair when he heard Callum enter the room "Gov... there is a bit of a situation.." Smithy glanced up at him "What is it?". He pushed the door closed and smiled "Custody has lost a prisoner..." Smithy interupted "What do you mean lost a prisoner... how the hell do you lose a prisoner?" he shouted. "There was an incident..one minute he was there... the next he was gone... we are pretty sure he has done a runner.. but no one saw him leave the station". Smithy sighed "So he could be in the station.. whats he in for?". Callum sighed "ABH but he had been inside for attempted murder...". Smithy sighed "Ok.. put the station on high alert... and get some one onto the CCTV... find him.. now".

Stevie had spent half an hour or so in CID and as she headed back down the stairs heading for Smithys office, she couldnt wait to get him home to herself, it was christmas after all and all she wanted was to spend it with the man she loved. She knocked lightly on his closed door before going inside, she moved over to his empty chair and sighed as she glanced round the empty room, she pulled her mobile out and was about to dial his number when a man appeared in the door way. "Hi.. are you looking for Inspector Smith?" she asked and he glared at her "Who are you?". She smiled "Im DS Moss.. well I was until I left to go on materninty but thats another story.. who are you?" she asked and a smirk covered the mans face "Your worst nightmare love" he moved inside and pulled the door closed. She rose to her feet "I need to get out of this place... and Im taking you with me... so you ring someone and tell them to sort me a car..". She felt her skin pale as the man pulled some sort of make shift knife from his back pocket. "I erm.. I dont understand what it is you think I can do... but Im not a police officer any more..." he grinned "Mad man kills pregnant copper makes a good front page but I bet this place will do everything to avoid it eh?" he smiled "Now... phone someone and get me a car". She nodded slightly before reaching into her pocket and phoneing Smithys number. "Not now Stevie..." he answered but she interupted "I erm.. Im in your office Smithy.. I think you need to come down". The man stressed "No... keep them away..". Stevie smiled at him slightly "Please.. if he..." he interupted "No". Smithy could feel his heart in his mouth as he hushed the briefing room into silence "Stevie.. are you with Ray Syms..." he noticed everyone staring at me and he sunk into the chair behind him "I think so" he snached the phone from her "I want a car and a way out... or the blonde gets it.. you hearing me". He chucked her phone onto the desk "What happens now?" he asked and Stevie smiled "They will get a negotiater to phone you... but its christmas day.. it could take a while.." he nodded as she winced slightly "Are you ok?" he asked and she shook her head "Not really Im nine months pregnant... I could of done without this..." she paused as the man rested down against the door "What did you do?" she asked and he glanced up at her "I beat this bloke up... but it wernt that simple... he was attacking his girlfriend.. but nobody will listen to me.. my side of the story..." she nodded "You'll get your say". He shook his head "Im scum... as far your lot is concerned anyway... I went down at fifteen for attampted murder...". Stevie suddenley felt fear rising in the pit of her stomack "Did you do it?". He nodded "My step dad... he attacked my mum.. and I jumped in... I stabbed him...". she sighed "Sounds like you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time...". He nodded "Story of my life..." he paused as he pushed to his feet "I have a little girl.. she was born in January.. this is her first christmas... I dont want to spend it in here..". Stevie smiled "Well trying to break out wont help you... you need to do the right thing.. what would your daughter think of you now".

"Smithy" Jack shouted as he marched down the corridor "Im not standing round doing nothing Sir..". He grabbed the young mans arm "Inspector Smith.. I am not asking you... Im telling you.. now we are going to evacuate the building.. just keep calm and we will get Stevie back safe and sound". Smithy nodded "Sir". He watched Jack walk away and hearing the voice behind him he jumped "Smithy.." she spoke softly and he turned to see her with the blade held against her neck the man holding her tight to his body. Smithy wasnt normally someone who was lost for words but seeing her looking so frightened he felt his speech fail him. "Let her go Ray" Callums voice echoed from behind him and Smithy jumped at the sound. "I want out.. move" Ray shouted and Callum shook his head "No.. you are going nowhere mate... and you are just making things worse for yourself... now let her go". Ray shook his head "Move or I will stab her..". Smithy cut in "Ok.. calm down..". The man walked towards them "Down there... whats down there.." he asked clearly panicked. Callum glanced down the corridor "Custody.." Ray interupted "Good.. down there move". The two men headed down the corridor, pressing the keypad on the door, letting them into custody. "Over there... open a cell.." Callum opened a cell and Ray glared at them "Your radios.. phones.. keys chuck them over there" the two men slowly did as they were told and Ray gestured for the two men to move inside. Stevie felt the pain tear through her tiny body and she doubled over. Ray pushed her towards the cell and she fell into Smithys arms as the door slammed closed.

"You ok.. Stevie.. are you ok?" it suddenley dawned on her that Smithy was talking to her and she nodded slightly "It hurts Smithy... I think Im in labour". He nodded "We are going to get out.. hang on". He left her sat on the tiny bench in the corner of the room and headed towards the door which Callum was stood at "We aint getting out mate.. not untill someone comes to let us..". Smithy smiled "Stevie.. you got your phone?" Smithy asked and she shook her head "He.. he erm.. he took it". Smithy smiled "Now what?". Stevie screamed out and he moved to her "Its ok sweetheart.. lay on the bed.. I will have a look" Stevie cut in "No.. not with him here.." she gestured to Callum and he laughed "Well I aint exactly going anywhere Stevie.. I wont look". She shook her head "Please Smithy.. Im having the c-section in a few days.. please.." she screamed once again and he kissed her forehead gently "Just let me have a look.. see whats going on Stevie". She reluctantly removed her trousers and Smithy smiled at her "You are dilated Stevie.." he began after he had examned her "You are gunna have to give birth.. and you are gunna have to do it now". Stevie shook her head "I dont want to.." she screamed out once again and Smithy smiled "Im gunna have to get Callum too help.. so stay calm.. Stone hold her hand..." Callum smiled "Would I not be better doing... what you are doing?" he asked and Stevie stressed "No.. I dont want you down there..". She gripped hard onto his hand as she screamed through the pain once again. "Smithy please" she begged as her waters broke and he smiled "Its ok.. listen to me baby.. you are fine.. you are going to be fine.." she cut in "Have you ever done this before?". He nodded "Yeah.. once". She screamed out once again and Smithy smiled "Push... push through the pain..". She shook her head "I cant.. Smithy I cant.." she panted and he smiled "You can.. come on babe.. you can". She smiled "I wanna hold your hand" he nodded "Ok.. ok babe but then Callum... he is gunna have to swap with me". She shook her head "No.. I dont.." Callum cut in "I have seen a naked woman before Stevie.. swap". The two men exchanged places as Stevie pushed through another contraction "Ok.. a couple more pushes Stevie.. come on..". She shook her head "I dont want you there delievering my baby..". He cut in "Just push Stevie". Smithy rubed her face slightly "She has issuees Stone.. with people seeing her naked.." she slapped his arm and Callum smiled "Im not down here to have a good gawp.. Im trying to deliever your baby Stevie.. so just forget about it.. and push". She let out one final scream as she pushed the tiny baby into the world. "Its a girl.. you have a little girl" Callum smiled as Smithy pulled his shirt from his body handng it to Callum to wrap the tiny baby in. "Is she ok?" Stevie asked and he nodded "She is fine.. look.." he moved to Stevie and placed the baby into her arms "She is beautiful". Smithy cuddled into his girlfriend and grinned "I told you so many times you could do this... look at her Stevie... she looks just like you". Stevie smiled "She is perfect". Smithy nodded "Im starting to wish I hadnt paid upfront for the C-section" he grinned and she smiled "Im sorry" he shook his head "Dont be.." they all jumped as the door swung open and Neil appeared "We have been looking everywhere for you lot".

Once in hospital the small baby was checked and given the all clear, it suddenley dawned on Stevie what had happened. How did she get through this. "Stevie.." Smithy smiled as he headed over to the bed "Ray Syms has been detained.. they have moved him to Barton Street.." she nodded "What will happen?". Smithy rested down next to her gently strocking the babys face "He wont get bail... he will go down almost definatly". Stevie smiled "He was just frightened Smithy". He nodded "Maybe so.. but he was threatening to kill you... just be thankfull we are all still alive.. now are we sticking to the name we had picked out?" he asked and Stevie nodded "Yeah.. Lilly Smith" she grinned looking at the tiny bundle in her arms. "I love you Moss.." she grinned "I love you too Smithy". He lent into her lips and kissed her gently.


End file.
